mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Armageddon
The Battle of Armageddon was the final conflict between the Forces of Light and the Forces of Darkness that took place in the southlands of the realm of Edenia. The battle occurred next to the Pyramid of Argus. Battle While the two opposing sides fought, a pyramid rose amidst them. Atop the pyramid was Blaze in his final form. Any individual's defeat of Blaze would grant them their greatest wish. As it became a race to the top of the pyramid for every kombatant involved, two individuals made their way to the pyramid to defeat Blaze. The sons of Argus, Taven and Daegon, were assigned to prevent Armageddon by either destroying the kombatants or stripping them of their powers. One of these two results would occur when one of them defeated the firespawn, and it was determined based on the armor each of them wore, left behind for them by their mother, Delia. Trivia *Despite what the opening scene of Armageddon depicted, the kombatants picked a side based on their strongest motives: achieving power, defeating a rival, saving the realms, or defecting based on morality. This excludes Taven, Daegon, and Blaze. *Characters that did not participate in the battle, as they were not shown in the intro cinematic, include Goro, Moloch, Drahmin, Motaro, Chameleon, Khameleon, Meat, and Mokap. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon intro movie Video:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon - Opening Sequence The battle of Armageddon is shown during the intro movie of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. This is an accurate chronology of what happens during the battle, referring to the movie. 0:00 :The desert ground of an edenian crater is shown. :A vulture is eating the corpse of a Masked Guard from MK I. :A person is shown on top of the cliff in the background, walking to what seems to be a big battle horn. :The amry of light is seen very far in the background. 0:07 :Narrator: "There have been many powerful warriors troughout the millenia..." 0:10 :The horn is played and the vulture rises its head. 0:13 :Narrator: "...but ages of Mortal Kombat have begun to tare the fabric of the realms" 0:16 :The vulture flies away, after stomping on the dead's mask. :The army is closening and Ashrah can be recognised in the center. 0:17 :The camera begins to rotate to the opposite side of the crater. 0:20 :Kintaro in his first outfit is shown walking to the camera. 0:23 :Behind Kintaro, Scorpion emerges from the fog in his armor outfit, holding his sword and running to the camera. 0:26 :Kintaro shouts to the camera, while many other warriors pass him: :*Shang Tsung is on the left. :*Darrius runs right behind Scorpion. 0:27 :*Rain is behind Darrius. :*Mavado is at the left side of the screen. 0:28 :*Baraka runs at the right side of the screen, at Kintaro's left. :*For a few frames, Shinnok can be seen running right behind Rain. :*Kira is on the right of the screen. :*Shao Kahn runs behind Shinnok. :*Kano is behind Shao Kahn. 0:29 :Narrator:"It was foreseen that the kombatants would one day grow too powerful..." :*Kobra emerges behind Kano. :*Havik runs at the right side of the screen, holding his Morning Star. :*Kabal is seen running at Kobra's right, on the left side of the screen, and holding his hookswords. 0:30 :*Quan Chi is behind Kobra. :*Mileena is behind Quan Chi. :*Hotaru is seen on the left side of the screen, behind Mileena. 0:31 :*Frost,Reptile in his second outfit and Hsu Hao are running behind Mileena. 0:32 :*Noob Saibot is seen behind Hsu Hao. :*Dairou is behind Reptile. :*Tanya is behind Dairou, on the left side of the screen. :*Nitara emerges from the fog far in the background. 0:33 :Narrator: "...and too numerous" :The evil army is now shown running from another prospective, as kombatants run to the right side of the screen. :*In the foreground we can see the shapes of Kobra, Mavado, Kabal, Kano and Shang Tsung. :*More far there are Rain, Baraka, Quan Chi, Shinnok, Havik. :*In the background there are Mileena, Reptile, Kira and Shao Kahn. 0:34 :The evil side is now shown from the front. :*From left to right, in the first row there are Quan Chi, Kabal, Scorpion, Shinnok, Kano, Havik and Baraka. :*Behind them there are Mavado, Hsu Hao, Rain and Mileena, now holding her Sais. :*Very far in the background, there are Shang Tsung, Noob Saibot, Nitara and Kira. 0:35 :The good side is now shown closely, running to the other side. :Narrator:"If left unchecked..." :*From right to left, in the first row there are Jax, Sub-Zero in his armor outfit holding his Kori Blade, Kung Lao, Kitana, Cyrax holding his green Pulse Blade, Nightwolf holding his Tomahawks, and Sonya. :*Behind them there are Bo' Rai Cho, Raiden (in his evil form, tough being on the good side), Shujinko and Johnny Cage. :*Very far, for a few frames, Kenshi can be see behind Raiden, and Li Mei past Kitana. 0:37 :The evil side is shown once more :Narrator: "...their intensifying kombat whould weaken and shatter the realms..." :*In the first row there are Quan Chi (vey close to the camera), Kabal, Scorpion, Shinnok, Mileena, Havik and Baraka. :*In the second row there are Shang Tsung, Kobra, Frost and Darrius. 0:38 :The good side is shown once more and has the same formation as at 0:35 0:39 :The scene is shown from behind the back of the good side, as the two armies approach each other. :*On the good side there are now in the first row, from right to left, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Kitana, Cyrax, Johnny Cage and Stryker; behind them there are Shujinko, Kitana and Sonya; closer to the camera there are Ermac, Li Mei and behind them Bo' Rai Cho (his arm can be seen for a moment) and Kenshi. :*On the evil side, eleven shapes can be seen. 0:40 :The warriors on the evil side show their weapons as they keep running. 0:41 :The warriors on the good side show their weapons too. :Narrator: "...and bring about..." 0:42 :The scene is shown from behind the evil side from a low angle. 0:43 :The contact of the two factions finally happens. :Narratior:"...the apocalypse!" :*Havik crosses his Morning Star with Cyrax's Pulse Blade. :*Yelling at her enemy, Mileena crosses her Sais with the weapons of Nightwolf, who jumpes to her. 0:44 :*Johnny Cage kicks Darrius to begin their fight. :*With a flying rotating kick, Hsu Hao knocks Kenshi to the ground and continues to the right. :*In the background, on the left side of the screen, Stryker engages a fight with Dairou. 0:45 :*For a few frames, Rain can be seen beign knocked down by Ermac, who then runs over the left side of the screen. He's not seen anymore for a while, so this is possibly when Shang Tsung takes his place. :*Hotaru pierces Li Mei's body with his Naginata. An oddity is that he didn't had the weapon during the previous scenes and that its blade is different from the in-game version of it. :*On the left side of the screen Smoke is seen engaged in a fight. 0:46 :*Kano starts confronting Kitana. :*Behind them the previous kombatants keep fighting and Hotaru is seen rising the impaled Li Mei. :*On the upper right side of the screen Shujinko is fighting Kobra in midair. :*On the upper left side of the screen Raiden is fighting Shinnok in midair. 0:48 :*Kitana knocks Kano far away. :*Behind them Hotaru slams Li Mei to the ground. She is possibly killed, as she's not seen anymore in the movie. 0:49 :The camera follows Kano as he falls far away, showing another point of the battle for a moment. :*Stryker is still fighting Dairou. :*Mavado is fighting Fujin. :*Smoke is near Fujin. :*Johnny Cage is still fighting Darrius :*Very far on the bakground, what seem to be a very tall shape can be seen. :*Two people's legs pass very close to the camera, going from the right side of the screen to the left. One of them is Jax, as the pockets on his belt can be seen for a frame. The other may be Quan Chi. 0:50 :*Kitana turns to Kintaro, who's behind her, only to get knocked in the air by him. While beating her, he oddly has Sheeva's voice. This is the last time we see him. 0:51 :The camera follows Kitana for a moment, as she disappears in the clouds, then gets back to the battle. :*Scorpion and Sub-Zero start confronting each other in a weapon fight. :*Behind them Ashrah is fighting Noob Saibot. :*Kai is fighting Reptile in the background, on the left. :*Dairou is figting Stryker and Mavado is fighting Fujin in the background, on the right. :*Very far in the background, beyhond Kai and Raptile, Sindel is engaged in a fight. 0:52 :Scorpion, Sub-Zero and all the previous kombatants in he background keep fighting. :*On the right side of the screen Smoke is now seen fighting Nitara. :*Closer to the camera, Hotaru is still holding his weapon to Li Mei's body on the ground. :*Beyhond Scorpion and Sub-Zero, Bo' Rai Cho can be seen fighting Reiko for a moment. :*Far on the right Darrius is still fighting Johnny Cage. :*For one single frame, Kitana can be seen in the spot where Sindel was a moment before. She seem to be still falling or being holded by someone. 0:54 :The camera now shows the scene from another point of view. :*Scorpion and Sub-Zero are still fighting close to the camera. :*In the background, on the left, Jax is fighting Quan Chi. :*Kai is still fighting Reptile. :*Ashrah is still fighting Noob Saibot. :*Dairou is still fighting Stryker. :*Darrius is still fighting Johnny Cage. :*Very far in the background, beyhond Scorpion, Sindel is seen fighting Jarek. 0:56 :The camera angle changes one more time. :*Scorpion and Sub-Zero are still fighting close to the camera. :*Behind them Kenshi is fighting Hsu Hao. :*On the right Havik is fighting an enemy who's now out of sight, but is later shown to be Cyrax. :*Beyhond him Johnny Cage and Darrius are still fighting. :*Beyhond them Mileena and Nightwolf are still fighting. :*On the left Jade is fighting Tanya. :*Very far in the background Rain is fighting Ermac. :*On the upper right side of the screen Raiden and Shinnok are still fighting. 0:58 :The point of view keep changing to show the fight between Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Behind them all the fighters seen before keep fighting. 1:01 :After numerous hits, even though Scorpion parries them, Sub-Zero is able to knock him down. In the sky behind them, Raiden gets hitted by a flash of purple light. 1:02 :Raiden falls upon Sub-Zero, knocking him out too. Many characters keep fighting in the background: :*Kira versus Kung Lao. :*Frost versus Sonya. :*Sindel versus Jarek. :*Reptile versus Kai. :*Quan Chi versus Jax. :*Dairou versus Stryker. :*Noob Saibot versus Ashrah. 1:05 :Shinnok follows Raiden to the ground. Behind him many characters keep fighting: :*Mileena versus Nightwolf. :*Darrius versus Johnny Cage. :*Cyrax versus Havik. :*Far in the background Sonya and Frost can be seen fighting. That's odd because they were seen on the opposite side of the battle a moment ago. 1:07 :Shinnok uses his power to make two skeleton hands emerge from the ground and block Raiden. While Quan Chi with Jax, Noob Saibot with Ahrah and Kai with Reiko are still fighting in the background, also Scorpion's body can be seen on the ground. 1:10 :Shinnoks holds Raiden to the ground, only to be hitted by his lightning. 1:11 :As Shinnok fly away, Kung Lao and Baraka begin a fight close to the camera. Many kombatants are keep fighting in the background. :*Mileena versus Nightwolf. :*Havik versus Cyrax. :*Darrius versus Cage. :*Tanya versus Jade. :*Sonya (that's seen falling after receiving a hit) against Frost. :*Hsu Hao against a fighter too far to be recognised. 1:15 :Baraka takes out his blades and make a very high jump. 1:16 :Kung Lao imediatly follows him. Behind him Quan Chi, Jax, Kai, Reptile, Sindel, Jarek, Noob and Ashrah can be seen fighting one another as before. There also are Bo' Rai Cho and Reiko, but this one is curiously standing still while the other is in a fighting stance. 1:17 :Kung Lao and Baraka are now fighting in midair and camera spins oround them to follow the fight. The human is now armed with his broadsword. We now get to see the fights happening in the background. Oddly many characters have changed their opponent in a few seconds. :*Kitana versus Reptile :*Fujin versus Darrius :*Kai versus Hsu Hao :*Havik versus Cyrax :*Mileena versus Nightwolf 1:18 :*Ashrah versus Noob Saibot :*Nitara versus Smoke :*Dairou versus Stryker :*Rain versus Bo' Rai Cho 1:19 :*Kenshi versus Mavado :*Sindel versus Jarek 1:20 :*Cage versus Kano :*Jax versus Quan Chi :*Frost versus Sonya :*Sub-Zero versus Hotaru :*Eramc versus Kabal :*Shao Kahn is seen far in the background engaged in a fight probably with Reiko. 1:22 :Kung Lao finally pierces Baraka's chest with his sword, and he's pushed away. :*For a moment a body is seen flying in the lower left side of the screen, where Jax and Quan Chi are fighting. It is Reiko, as his leg plates can be seen for a frame, and he's probably beign knoked out by Kahn. 1:24 :After doing a backflip in the air, Baraka shoots a spark at his opponent. 1:25 :Hitted, Kung Lao falls to te ground. Behind him we can see Fujin, Darrius, Reptile, Kitana, Ermac, Kabal, Frost and Sonya still fighting. 1:26 :As Kung Lao falls, the figt betwenn Jax and Quan Chi is now shown. Meanwhile many other fights can be seen in the background: :*Hotaru versus Sub-Zero :*Kenshi versus Mavado :*Cage versus Kano :*Ashrah versus Noob Saibot :*Ermac versus Kabal :*Sonya versus Frost 1:28 :Jax blocks one of Quan Chi's kicks by grabbing his leg. :*In the background, on the left side of the screen, Shao Kahn is seen knocking Reiko in the air a second time with his hammer. 1:29 :Jax hits Quan Chi's leg with his metal arm makeing a breaking sound and then pulls him away. 1:33 :Quan Chi holds his leg for a second before evoking from the ground two skeletons armed with a sword each. This is a move he has never been able to do in gameplay, but is an obvious reference to his skull projectiles. Behind him other fights keep going on: :*Sindel versus Jarek :*Dairou versus Stryker :*Darrius versus Fujin :*Nitara versus Smoke 1:38 :Quan Chi sends the skeletons against Jax, who then smashes them with his punches. Behind him we can see Shao Kahn approaching with his hammer in hand. 1:40 :Jax assumes a fighting stance saying: "What else you got?". Behind him, while the fights between Kitana and Reptile, Ashrah and Noob, and Kabal and Ermac keep going on, Shao Kahn rises the hammer above his head to then strongly hit Jax. 1:41 :As Jax is hitted on a shoulder by Kahn, he falls to the ground with a metallic sound. 1:42 :It is then shown Shao Kahn hitting Reiko a third time in the stomach, making him fly away. :Behind them Sindel, Jarek, Kenshi and Mavado are still fighting. :It's not clear how much time passed since his hit to Jax. 1:43 :Shao Kahn is now shown from another point of view, and once again it's not clear how much time passed. :On the left side of the screen Johnny Cage gets pushed back by Kano's kick, only to get then knocked in the air by Kahn, who's waving around his hammer. :*Beyhond them Kai is fighting Jarek :*In the background, on the left side of the screen Bo' Rai Cho is fighting both Kira and Tanya. 1:44 :Darrius gets pushed back by Fujin's kick and he's knocked away, in the direction of Argus' pyramid, that's beggining to emerge from the ground. 1:45 :A big flame is burning on top of the pyramid, that's emerged by only one floor. :All fighters immediatly stop fighing, looking at it. 1:47 :Narrator:"The Elder Gods demanded a safeguard put in place..." 1:49 :The scene is now shown from Darrius' prospective, while he's lying on the pyramid. We can see many fighters looking at it: :*Near the pyramid there are Jarek, Kai, Kira, Bo' Rai Cho and Tanya. :*Behind them there are Kano, Shao Kahn, Fujin, Mileena and Kabal. :*More far there's a female fighter (possibly Sareena), then Mavado, Kobra, Quan Chi and Stryker. :*Lastly there are six other indiscernible shapes. 1:50 :After crumbling a while, the pyramid keep rising as Darrius falls to the lower floor of it. 1:52 :Narrator:"...to avoid total destruction." :The pyramid rises very fast hitting Jarek and Kai and sending them fliyng. 1:53 :Tanya tries to run away, but gets knocked too, while the pyramid stops before Shao Kahn. 1:55 :As Shao Kahn looks at the pyramid, Beyhond him Stryker and Mileena walk to it. :Narrator:"One that would make use..." 1:56 :The pyramid is then shown from other points of view. :Narrator:"Of the kombatants sensational bloodlust." 2:00 :Narrator:"Like moths to flame..." 2:03 :Narrator:"...they would be drown to battle." :The warriors at the pyramid's base are still staring at it. :*Closer to it there are Mileena, Stryker and Nightwolf. :*Behind them there are Kabal, Kano, Kira and Sareena. This is strangely the only time that she's clearly seen in the movie. :*Behind there are Bo' Rai Cho, Shao Kahn and Kenshi. 2:06 :Stryker punches Mileena in the face to then start his run to the top of the pyramid. 2:09 :As Stryker climbs up, Kabal and Kano start following him. 2:10 :Kabal uses his Raging Flash move to fastly run up the steps. :*Behind Kabal, Kano and Bo' Rai Cho are taking the steps too, while Noob Saibot, Kira and Havik are running to the pyramid. :For a few frames other battles are seen in the background: :*On the left Sheeva is fighting both Kenshi and Nightwolf. :*On the right, near to the pyramid Cyrax is fighting Kobra. :*In the centre Quan Chi is fighting Ermac. :*Behind them, on the right Mavado is fighting Cage. :*At the right edge of the screen Jarek is fighting Sonya. :*At the upper left edge of the screen other two characters are fighting. :*An oddity is that in this scene Shao Kahn is inexplicably absent. 2:11 :Stryker promptly stops Kabal by grabbing him. And start a qick confrontation at thefirst floor of the pyramid. 2:12 :After parring his kick, Stryker grabs Kabal and trows him to the other characters down. :Kano dodges Kabal by ducking and then shooting an eye beam. :On the left Bo' Rai Cho passes Kano to closen to the top. :Behind them Kabal finishes against Noob, Kira and Havik (this one is hardly seen behind Kano). :Behind Kano, Kobra is starting his climb too. :In the background the other characters keep fighting: :*On the left Kenshi and Nightwolf are being knocked down by Sheeva, that's running to the pyramid. :*On the right Quan Chi seem to be fighting Cyrax, while Ermac is standing not far on the right. :*Beyhond them Mavado is fighting Johnny Cage. :*On their right Sonya is fighting another character, that may still be Jarek. :*In the center Shao Kahn hits someone with his hammer and sends him flying (it could be Reiko for the fourth time). :*On the left Shujinko is fighting Hsu Hao. :*On the left upper side of the screen someone (maybe Sub-Zero) is fighting Mileena. :*On theupper right side of the screen other two kombatants are fighting (maybe Frost and Jade). :*Many other unrecognisable characters are fighting far in the background. 2:13 :Kano's beam hit Stryker to the chest, and he flops to the ground (He's not dead, though, as he's seen again later), while Bo' Rai Cho keep walking to the first floor. 2:15 :Kano grabs one of his knives from his ankle and throws it to Bo' Rai Cho's back, making him scream in pain.